Viridian Miracles
by Pii
Summary: Cerita YellowxRed dengan Yellow POV... SpecialShipping... Pokespe fan-fic... HIATUS FOREVER.
1. Chapter 1

Hallow cemuaaaa aku Pii, Panggil ajah Pii-Chan :3

Ini fic pertamaku jadi soriii kalo aneh2 y.. ^^; Aku niatny bikin pokemon special fic pk bhs indo~ n ini ada shippingnya jadi rated – T (ato PG-13) tapi rada aneeehhhh (Karena aku bego)…..

tolong reviewwww yaaachhhh ^^

**-- ! – Inget looh ini hanya fan-fic - ! --**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***~Viridian Miracles~***

***~1~***

Ini Viridian Forest…. Sebuah hutan di antara kota Viridian dan Pewter. Di hutan ini ada banyak pokemon yang tinggal disini. Di hutan ini juga terjadi banyak keajaiban… aku tidak tahu keajaiban ini berasal dari mana. Yang pasti, ini semua anugerah dari Tuhan….

Viridian artinya emerald yang berwarna-warni… dalam dan kaya….ya,… memang banyak pokemon yang tinggal disini… katanya, beberapa tahun sekali, anak yang lahir di sana akan mendapat kekuatan aneh ; ya ; kami dapat bicara dengan pokemon dan menyembuhkan luka mereka. Salah satunya adalah anggota elite four itu; Lance. Dan yang lainnya…. **Aku**…

Namaku Amarillo. Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Juga dipanggil Yellow Caballero atau Yellow dari Viridian. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan ini bersama pokemonku, Chuchu. Aku teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah keajaiban yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan… ya… pertemuanku dengan DIA…. Orang yang pesolek itu…

Kejadian itu terjadi ketika aku tengah sedang berjalan-jalan di Viridian Forest ketika aku berumur 9 tahun. Aku tersesat dan diserang dratini liar. Lalu DIA datang…. Dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkan aku dan memberiku pokemon. Juga mengajari aku cara melawan orang jahat. 2 tahun setelahnya, seseorang bernama 'Blue' menyuruhku untuk mencarinya. Dan akupun bertarung bersama 'Pika' untuk mencarinya. Setelah saat itu, aku mulai mengikuti banyak sekali peristiwa. Seperi waktu di Johto, kami melawan 'mask of ice' dan pertarungan melawan DNA Pokemon 'Deoxys'… Dan yang terakhir adalah pertarungan besar-besaran di Battle Frontier. Setiap peristiwa-peristiwa itu melibatkan aku dan DIA… namun aku masih belum dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya selama ini… walau aku sudah sangat mencintai DIA…

"Chu…?" Chuchu yang dari tadi bersamaku mulai bertanya ada apa. Aku menghentikan lamunanku dan menjawab "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa…" wajahnya gelisah, menatap padaku. Tak lama kemudian ia menarik-narik bajuku. Kuulurkan tanganku padanya dan aku membaca pikirannya….

"Mmmmmmmmm……………………………………………………."

"Ah,… Chuchu…! Tidak.. bukan begitu!" Jawabku. Dia mulai kebingungan menatapku. "Ya… aku mengakuinya… aku memang menyukaiNYA… tapi…"

Omonganku terhenti, aku menunduk. Tak terasa mukaku pun memerah. Chuchu hanya memandangi aku. "Aku…

…

…

Aku… tak bisa… Chuchu…. Aku tak bisa mengatakan perasaanku padanya…." Suasana menjadi hening… Chuchu terdiam. Tak lama kuping Chuchu bergerak mendengar sesuatu…

A... apa itu? Sesuatu bergerak mengitari kami.

Aku mencoba tenang, kucoba dengarkan baik-baik arah suara itu.

SRRRK…. Daun dari semak yang terkena sosok itu. Kurasakan ada angin bergerak disekitarku. Tapi kurasa ini bukan angin biasa…. Tak lama suasana itu hening. Aku mencari-cari makhluk itu… kutemukan dia, di balik salah satu semak. Kudengar suara seperti "Miii… Mii.." sangat pelan. Daun itu bercahaya.

"Disana Chuchu…!"

Chuchu langsung menyerang makhluk itu. CZZT…!! Ia pun sekarang paralyz dan tak bisa bergerak. Taktik ini dulu pernah diajari olehNYA padaku…

"Keluarlah… tak usah takut…" aku mendekati semak bersinar tadi.

"Miiii…..Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…." suara pelan tapi panjang. Kubuka semak itu… "Ah…!! Ka…kamu kan….?!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** To be Continued..**

Ow,…. Eps 1 udah selese segini dulu… sori dikit yh.. nanti ak bikin lg ocee? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Haiii cemuany… ini Pii nongol lagi di episode 2.. sori kalo rada aneh n.. pendek .

Wajar lahh fic pertama di ffn…

**-- ! – Inget looh ini hanya fan-fic - ! --**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***~Viridian Miracles~***

***~2~***

Aku tak mempercayai yang kulihat saat ini, ya… makhluk itu berada tepat di depan mataku. Makhluk berwarna pink, tubuhnya kecil dengan ekor agak panjang. Ia menatapku.

"Mew…!!!!" Ia menunduk. Memandangku. Aku terdiam dan tak dapat bicara apa-apa. Akhirnya aku pun bicara,…

"Mew… ada apa kamu… disini…?" tanyaku padanya gugup. Makhluk itu kembali menatapku dengan mata kebiruannya, sungguh cantik.. Ia menunduk, seolah ingin menyatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Ada apa kamu kemari..?" tanyaku padanya lagi. Kujulurkan tanganku ke atas kepalanya, tubuhnya bersinar dengan warna pink terang. Aku memfokuskan pikiranku padanya. Kudengar suara kecil berkata kepadaku…

"Yellow… Caballero…." Itu namaku! Aku meneruskan membaca pikirannya. Aku memusatkan seluruh pikiranku padanya.

"Amarillo…del… Bosque Verde…! Aku butuh bantuanmu…!!" katanya. Apa?! Bantuan? Mew? Bantuan apa?

"Bantuan?! Bantuan apa, Mew?!" tanyaku lagi, Chuchu pun terkejut karena mew yang merupakan 'phantom pokemon' itu butuh bantuanku. Tapi.. kenapa aku?

"Aku butuh bantuanmu,… yellow! Saat ini ada kegelapan yang akan menelan seluruh dunia ini… ia berasal dari pokemon di sinnoh.." katanya lagi. Sinnoh?! Itu kan sangat jauh dari sini!? Mew menunduk, ia bicara lagi.

"Arceus, adalah salah satu dari pokemon yang mengatur alam semesta ini. Ia mendapat anugrah dari Tuhan untuk itu, tapi ia terkendali kegelapan saat ini.." aku hampir tak percaya. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang melakukan hal itu?

"Yellow, kamu satu-satunya harapan. Karena tak ada lagi yang bisa seperti kamu.."

"Aku…?"

"Ya.." Ia mengangguk.

"Kamu punya 'kekuatan' dari viridian forest ini dan kau pasti bisa menyadarkannya kembali.." lanjutnya.

"Tunggu..! Tunggu sebentar! Memangnya tak bisa manusia biasa? Dan.. yang punya kekuatan tak hanya aku!" ia terdiam sesaat memandangku.

"Hanya kamu, Yellow. Hanya kamu. Kamu punya kekuatan dari hutan ini. Orang lain memang memilikinya tapi mereka menggunakannya untuk hal yang tidak benar, seperti halnya Lance!" aku terdiam, aku teringat tindakan Lance dari elite four pada saat itu.

"Lalu…? Apa yang harus kulakukan…?"

"Kamu harus menyadarkannya. Hanya kamu yang bisa, kamu punya kekuatan itu. Kamu bisa bicara dari hati-ke-hati dengannya."

"Aku…? Hati ke hati…?"

"Benar…"

Aku terdiam, berpikir. Ya…! Kalau aku tak lakukan ini, semua yang ada di dunia akan…. Dan DIA juga pasti akan….

"Yellow..? Hey… Yellow…?"

"Ah..! Iya..?"

"Ayo!"

"Baik..!"

Lalu aku dan Chuchu mengikuti Mew.

Apakah aku bisa lakukan ini semua….?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** To be Continued..**

Eps 2 beres… sori pendekkkk . review pliss .


	3. Chapter 3

_Halo semua… yang ketiga lama y? ^^; sori ya.. sibuk sih.._

_Oke kita tancep…!!_

* * *

**-- ! – Inget looh ini hanya fan-fic - ! --**

***~Viridian Miracles~***

***~3~***

Dengan segera kita berangkat… Aku terdiam. Apa sebaiknya aku pergi diam-diam dan tidak mengajak _dia_? Tapi sesaat aku tersadar, kalau aku,… kalau ia bersamaku, pasti ia menolongku lagi. Mew dan Chuchu mulai memandangi aku. Ayolah Yellow! Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Fokus dulu pada misimu kali ini!

Sesaat aku tersadar, bagaimana cara Mew bisa ke Sinnoh?

"Mew, kita mau ke Sinnoh kan? Gimana caranya?" tanyaku.

Mew memandangiku. "Ikut saja. Aku mau menunjukan sesuatu padamu." Kami semakin menuju ke dalam forest. Lebih banyak pohon disini. Dan aku tak yakin bisa kembali pulang setelah ini. Pasti aku tersesat, pikirku.

Tak lama Mew membuka sebuah semak-semak. "Apa itu?" tanyaku. Ada enam belas benda dengan warna berbeda.

"Ini plates."

"Plates?" Piring? Untuk apa?  
"Ini dipakai untuk Arceus. Untuk merubah tipenya." Aku merasa makin tidak mengerti.

"Begini." Mew menjelaskan.

"Arceus adalah pokemon yang dapat merubah tipenya. Tapi memerlukan keenam belas benda ini." Aku termangut-mangut mendengarnya. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Pikirku. Mew menyuruhku untuk tetap mengikutinya. Sesaat aku terdiam saat dia membawaku ke sebuah tempat di hutan ini jauh lebih dalam.

"Mew… tunggu… mau kemana? Mew…. Mew….!!!"

Tiba-tiba di depanku ada jurang. Celaka, aku akan jatuh! Pikirku. "AAAH….!!!" Aku terpeleset. Aku menutup mataku.

"Buka matamu" kata Mew.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku melayang…! Tapi tak hanya aku. Mew sih sudah pasti. Tapi Chuchu juga melayang…!

"Ini bukan kekuatanku… ini adalah pusat dari hutan ini."

"Waw… kukira pusatnya ada di sana?" Aku menunjuk arah di belakangku.

"Bukan. Pusatnya disini. Disini ada kekuatan yang membuat keajaiban terjadi."

Aku terdiam. Keajaiban? Ya… Miracles… Kulihat air yang mengalir di bawahku. Air itu mengalir ke tempat dimana aku bertemu dia dulu. Mungkinkah ini yang disebut keajaiban?

"Uh… Mew…"

"Ya…?"

"Katanya kita mau menolong Arceus. Tapi kenapa kau member kami tur keliling hutan?"

"Itu karena kau butuh tahu tentang ini sebelum kesana…"

"Eh…?"

"Ya… kamu harus memahami arti dari semua keajaiban ini…"

Aku terdiam… "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawabannya ada pada dirimu,…"

"Diriku?"

Aku terdiam. Semua hening.

"Sayang sekali jika hutan ini sampai kehilangan kekuatannya…" kata Mew. "O, ya Yellow. Kita berangkat besok. Aku akan berada di tempat ini jika kamu mau menemuiku." Katanya.

"Ba…baiklah…" Aku gugup. "Ayo Chuchu!" kataku. Aku dan Chuchu keluar dari hutan ini. Aku memperhatikan jalan agar aku ingat, supaya besok tidak tersesat. Tak lama kudengar suara dari arah lain hutan.

"Hey Pika…! Mau kemana? Tunggu!" aku terkejut. Suara itu…. _**RED**_…!!!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* To be Continued..**

_Okay, sekian dulu dari Pii… Byees~_


	4. catatan HIATUS

**Maaf saya rasa saya tak mau melanjutkannya lagi. Kehabisan ide xD**

**Tapi mungkin suatu saat akan di remake… maaf ya semua…**

**HIATUS forever.**

**Sorry everyone :(**


End file.
